Amado tío Daiki
by Majo Walles
Summary: yaoi - Daiki tiene que cuidar a sus dos sobrinos, sin saber que terminaría comprometido con uno de ellos. Convocatoria del grupo Aokaga de face Marzo de drabble
**Amado tío Daiki**

 **Resumen** : Daiki tiene que cuidar a sus dos sobrinos, sin saber que terminaría comprometido con uno de ellos.

Convocatoria del grupo Aokaga de face

Marzo de drabble

 **Categoría:** KNB

 **Personajes:** Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga.

 **Géneros** : Humor.

 **Advertencias** : Incesto, Mpreg, Shota.

 **Clasificación** : NC-17

 **Completo** : Sí

 **Capítulos** : 1

 **Disclaimers** : Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|

Sí había algo que molestara al capitán Aomine era el tener que aguantar las caritas adorables de sus sobrinos. Los mocosos no lo molestaban en sí, pero el hecho que creyera que él era el encargado de su cuidado lo fastidiaba. No tenía hijos ni pareja, pero lo compensaba su hermanastro, Tetsuya, de veintiséis años, y sus hijos, Kagami Taiga de diez años, hijo de su primer matrimonio y Kise Ryota de ocho años, hijo de su matrimonio actual con un modelo del mismo nombre de su hijo menor.

Ahora mismo Kuroko le pidió que cuidara un par de horas a sus hijos mientras iba a reunión de apoderados en el colegio de los niños, ya que la última vez que los dejó solos los niños se las arreglaron para terminar perdidos y Daiki con ataque poniendo todas sus patrullas a buscar a sus sobrinos.

-Escúchenme bien, pequeños demonios busca problemas, se quedaran quietos y donde mis ojos los vean –dijo el capitán a sus sobrinos que no mucha atención le ponían, por lo menos Ryota, por que la mirada de Taiga estaba pegada en él.

-Sí, tío Daiki.

-Capitán, Taiga, dime capitán aquí.

-¿Pero qué hay de malo en que te llame tío? –preguntó el adorable pelirrojo que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su adorado tío.

-Basta de hacerme ojitos tiernos, Taigas, no conseguirás nada así –dijo el moreno con los brazos cruzados.

-Eso es mentira, capitán, usted babea por taiga-chan –dijo uno de los divertidos policías de su unidad.

-Es por eso que el pelirrojo hijo de Satanás hace lo que quiere con usted –comentó otro.

Aomine sintió que la rabia iba subiendo en su cara, era imposible que esos idiotas pensaran que él era

-¿Hice algo malo, capitán?

Daiki tuvo ganas de darse de cabezazos para quitarse la carita adorable de su Taiga de la mente.

-Nada, Taiga, no escuches a estos idiotas –dijo molesto mirando a sus subordinados-. ¡Póngase a trabajar de una buena vez!

-Sí, capitán –dijeron los dos, aun riéndose de la incómoda situación del moreno, pero uno, aun a costa de su propia vida. Se acercó a Taiga y miró los ojitos dulces del niño-. Cuando Taiga-chan sea grande será mi esposa, ¿Bueno?

-¡Aléjate de él, idiota!

-Calma, capitán, sólo estoy esperando encontrar una buena esposa.

-Yo no puedo ser tu esposa –dijo Taiga cruzándose de brazos.

-Taiga-chan me está rechazando –dijo dramático- ¿Por qué no me quieres?

-Porque yo seré la esposa de mi tío Daiki cuando crezca.

Daiki estaba con la cara completamente roja, tendría que decirle claramente a su hermano que dejara de permitirle ver a Taiga películas románticas.

-Oh, el capitán me quitó el amor de Taiga-chan.

-¡No le digas eso a mi tío! –dijo el niño interponiéndose entre los dos policías-. No lo molestes.

-Calma, tigre, recoge los dientes –dijo Daiki divertido ante la actitud del menor, sosteniéndolo para que no se fuera contra el tonto que sólo decía locuras para molestar al niño.

-Pero él te está molestando.

-No te preocupes –dijo poniéndose a la altura del niño, vamos, es hora de que papá venga por ustedes.

-¿Papá y mamá vendrán ahora? –preguntó el pequeño Ryota que se refregaba los ojos del sueño.

-Ryota es tan adorable también, quizás haga a él mi esposa.

-Deja de molestar a mis sobrinos si no quieres un traslado a estados unidos.

-Está bien, jefe –dijo divertido viendo al pequeño rubio acomodarse en la silla cayendo de sueño, mientras que Taiga no se movía del regazo de su tío donde se había logrado acomodar luego de que este se sentara por insisten da del menor.

-¿Tío Taiga, tú me amas, verdad?

-claro que sí, Taiga.

-¿Entonces seré tu esposa cuando grande?

-Quizás mi esposo, no mi esposa, porque no eres una niña.

-¡Entonces me casaré con tío Daiki!

-¿Proponiendo matrimonio a mi hijo, hermano?

Daiki miró enojado a su hermano, mientras este se reía y tomaba en brazos a Ryota que se acomodó para seguir durmiendo.

-Deja las bromas y toma a tus retoños –dijo levantando a Taiga de la solapa para entregárselo a su madre.

-Gracias por todo, Daiki –dijo sosteniendo a su hijo mayor de la mano-. Despídanse de su tío, niños.

-Adiós, tío Daiki –dijo el rubio medio dormido.

-Adiós, Daiki.

-Oye, mocoso, no seas irrespetuoso.

-Pero ahora es mi prometido –dijo decidido, ganándose las risas de su padre y la resignación de su amado tío Daiki.

Fin


End file.
